videogamedevelopmentdevicesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Disk Interceptor
Category:Sane Ting Comment 1: Mega Disk by Taiwan Sang Ting can only be use on Sega Mega Drive. Its a boxy shaped thing that sits on top of the Sega Mega Drive, much like a Genesis Master system converter. has a built in 3.5"HD drive. Has 8Megabit memory, (cannot play 12M games like Star Control). has a slot on top for plugging in cartridges, so you don't have to remove 'Mega Disk' everytime you want to play a cartridge game. since it does not have a battery backup, you have to reload the game each time you turn off the system. but takes only 34 seconds to load an 8 M game. While playing games from disk, you can plug in a save cart with battery into 'Mega Disk' to save your progress anytime, even if the game is an action game. each save cart can only save one game at a time. it can also back up cartridges onto disks. Comment 2: Can directly be used on Sega Mega Drive or Sega Genesis. With a special interface, it can be used with SFC/SNES. Also, a new Mega Disk designed specifically for SNES/SFC is out. Description: A 3.5" HD drive sits on top of the Sega Mega Drive or Genesis. The MD version has 8 Megabits of memory (can be upgraded to 16 M), the SFC version comes with 16M. There is a slot on the top right corner for plugging in a cartridge (A save cartridge can be plugged in here to save game in progress). The company is working on a software upgrade that allows game to be saved on disks other than the save cart. It takes less than 40 seconds to load an 8 M game. No LCD needed, but it needs a special formatted 3.5" disk to back up games. However, people from the Usenet has found that CopyIIpc can copy these special formatted disks provided you have an IBM available. The Super Famicom interface is a rectangular box sitting between the Mega Disk and the Super Famicom, it also has a slot on the interface to plug in a cartridge. The new Mega Disk for SFC/SNES can format it's own disk and can read MGDII and Super Magic formatted disks. Pro & Con: The good thing about Mega Disk is simplicity of operation, it works perfectly on the MD/Genesis (except copying old EA games), no external power supply needed. The old version needs specially formatted disks, but by using CopyIIpc, you can make your own disks. The new Mega Disk can format it's own disks. I would recommend Mega Disk over Super Magicom or drive because there is no need for external power supply, easy to use and the company is much more friendlier when you got problems. NEW information on the mega disk: The old version of mega disk is now not forsale in Taiwan or HK. Only 16M version are forsale on the market. The mega disk can read all other copiers files. No need for extra memorie pack to keep your RPG games data. Now has built in battery memorie. This company also makes a different copier for the SNES/SFC only. Its call the super disk. This super disk copier will play all copy protected games, include RAMA 1/2 II and Final Fantasy V. No exteranl power supply needed. Easy to function and can read all other SNES/SFC copiers files. One thing that is bad about this copier is that its own file can not be use on any other copiers. Category:BrowseCategory:Sega GenesisCategory:Sega Mega Drive